I'd do Anything
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: songfic for AkuRoku day. Pairing: AkuRoku song: I'd do Anything by Simple Plan. Mostly in Axel's POV but one part in Roxas' POV.


Another day is going by

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
_

_Axel POV_

We used to be best friends. We'd do everything together—and we always spent our free time with each other. I never got the chance to tell you something—something important—before you turned your back on us and all of our memories.

And you left. I still can't understand why you left, all I know is that you did, and I've been given the task of relocating you. Maybe it's because we were such good friends? Either way, I don't know if I want to find you. Half of my does, but half of me doesn't. I'm afraid of what I'll find—maybe you completely ignore me, or maybe you attack me with the intent of hurting me. Maybe you don't even remember me, I mean, you were captured by that Ansem the Wise guy, right?

And he's got Naminé. There's a huge possibility that they're just using you to get the Keyblade Master back, and that you have no memories of me.

_  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
_

Every day I spent with you meant something to me, Roxas. Were they just mere memories to you, a simple mission that needed completing—nothing special? 'Cuz they really meant something to me.

Every day I got closer to telling you something that's been nagging at me for a very long time. I didn't know how you'd react, though. I mean, we're Nobodies and supposedly don't have emotions or hearts or anything like that, right? And you were always a big enforcer of that. You and that number VI…honestly, I killed the guy and I can't remember his name.

But that's beside the point, isn't it? I never got a chance to tell you. I guess I waited because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was afraid that you'd just laugh it off or something along the lines of that.

You probably would've done something like that.

_  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

Twilight Town is pretty, I envy you for being able to stay here without anything weighing down your mind. All of your memories of this place...Even though they're fake, I'd give anything to be in your position. You have friends here, and a home…

Look at that, I'm having second thoughts. Maybe I should just leave you where you're happy…I mean, you deserve these few days of happiness, right?

But I'm a dead man if I just let you go. __

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  


I looked at the once-photo-now-ashes in my hand. "Geez guys, what do you keep bringing me photos for?...Now, where is the real thing hiding?"

_  
Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

I can still remember those days perfectly—back when everything was just how we wanted it to be. I don't care if those moments were all a lie to you; I still remember the smiles and laughter.

We would always joke about dropping out of the Organization and going off to some random world, just for the hell of it. __

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

I like to think that there's something nagging in the back of your mind, nagging that you've forgotten someone. Obviously, this is just wishful thinking, but still…It makes me a little happier.

For some reason, I feel like this might not turn out how I plan it to. Maybe you'll return to Sora, maybe you'll never get your memories back, maybe you will get your memories back but suddenly decide that you hate me.

Maybe you'll get your memories back and we'll return to those days I long for…but if we do, I vow never to tell you the truth…because I don't want to lose you…not again. Once is enough for me.

__

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  


I could literally feel my supposedly non-existent heart break when I saw confusion flash behind you eyes. I guess you really don't remember me, huh?

Either way, talk was exchanged and then we fought. Then DiZ appeared and some stuff happened, not that I really care. This whole thing has just become a nightmare.

You really can't remember me…I'm just some random guy who's talking to you, making things even more confusing than they were. If only you could remember…

_  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_

_Roxas POV_

I suddenly halted in the middle of the street heading home. I had this burning feeling that something was watching me. I glanced around the dark street but couldn't see anything.

I sighed and continued walking. I've had a strange few days…so much has been happening. And that…that Axel guy. Why does he seem so familiar?

I feel like I've forgotten something extremely important. I feel like someone's been cut out of my heart completely…someone that was very special to me. But if they were so special to me, wouldn't I have remembered them?

Hell I don't know what I remember anymore. Everything's been so strange lately…the picture thief, Axel, that guy in red that appeared, with Axel, at the struggle competition.

'Remember who your real friends are'…what did he mean by that?

I shook my head and laughed quietly at myself. "These guys mean nothing but trouble, Roxas. Just relax and ignore it," I told myself. "It'll all be over soon, right?"

For a split second, I needed someone's arms around me, holding me close, telling me not to worry and that everything was going to be okay. It felt like more than just something kids tend to feel, it felt like…

…a memory?

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

_Axel POV_

I'll never forget you, Roxas…Even though you've returned to Sora now, I won't give up. I'll help you, and I'll see you again. I don't care if it makes me a traitor of the Organization or whether it'll eventually lead to my downfall…

I just want to see you again.__

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  


"Axel…what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas again…He…was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart….It's funny, you make me feel…," I shook that thought fro my head. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon, go," I opened a dark portal.

Sora looked over his shoulder and saw the portal, where his friends were currently headed. Donald and Goofy looked back at Sora and told him to get a move on, but he hesitated.

Sora glanced back at me, and I could've sworn I saw Roxas there.

"You make me feel the same," he whispered, before standing up and walking to the portal.

_  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_


End file.
